A Hero is Thawed
A Hero is Thawed this is a crossover episode with Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility and more with DragonFable Quest Intro. Plot From Vera He Vera is frozen on a cliff near Oaklore. The ice is starting to melt. Part of it cracks. Vera (Warrior): Mmphhtbb?! Vera (Warrior): (muffled scream) He Vera breaks free from the ice. Vera (Warrior): Wha.... what happened? Vera (Warrior): How long was I frozen for.... ? A dragon appears in the sky. It has many chains on his body. Vera (Warrior): 'A Dragon?! ' Vera (Warrior): I thought characters were supposed to fight something easy, like bandits... An arrow strikes the dragon and it falls from the sky. Vera (Warrior): (thinks) ... I guess it's time to test my skill as a Warrior. Vera (Warrior): (thinks) Y'know.. after I find a way down there. A group of three soldiers with identical uniforms enters the scene. Dian: Well, well, where did you come from? Fantan: The ice crystal.... it's broken.... Dian holds a chain and smiles evilly. Dian: We should take him back to Asterid.... Vera (Warrior): I have no idea who you are... but I'm not going anywhere in chains. Dian: Get him! ???: I don't think so! Dian: ...Huh? When he teleported into any Alternate Tiencha and Captain Rolith, and defeats the 3 soldiers. Rolith: Hahaha, too easy... Vera (Warrior): It's Myvi! Rolith! (thinks) Man, do I even get experience for this.... This is so thinks. Vera (Warrior): Whoa... thanks! He Alternate Tiencha meet Vera. Alternate Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): Vera, I am Tiencha. The fusion of Tien and Yamcha. Vera (Warrior): Alternate Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 HQ 1 EXD, thanks for you. Rolith: Vera! Rolith: Hurry... there's more of them in the woods! Alternate Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): Come on, Vera! Vera (Warrior): Right! Changes called Alternate Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 HQ 1 EXD. Follow at Rolith and Alternate Tiencha in the woods. Alternate Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): Unhand that moglin! Amadis: The moglin is a magic creature! The moglin is punted to you. You may offer to help or punt it back. Vera (Warrior): ? He Vera punts Twilly back. Twilly: Whyyy iiiis iiiiit aaaalllllwaaaaaayyyyss meeeeee.....! Whatever your choice is, you now have to fight a Manahunter. Rolith: Vera, you're finally free! You've been frozen for years.... Alternate Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): Thanks, Vera. All you have been Manahunter is attack. Vera (Warrior): Years?! You couldn't melt me out? (after offer to help or leave the back) Offer to Help: Alternate Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): Our, yes. When he scene and Alternate Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 HQ 1 EXD was teleports to sky. Leave the Back: Alternate Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): What! Rolith! Rolith: Vera, stop that? Scene back at Vera. Rolith: Warlic started your thawing when he finally got free. Otherwise, you might never have gotten out! Rolith: We've needed you, Vera... A lot has happened while you've been frozen. Twilly: The cult of The Rose is trying to stop magic! Vera (Warrior): Stop magic? But how.... Rolith: There's no time now, Vera. Head up the path to Oaklore and talk with Maya when you get inside. Rolith: Whatever you do, don't mention magic at the gate and keep well hidden if it has found you! Alternate Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): Yeah, and take it back. Rolith, Twilly, and Alternate Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 HQ 1 EXD leave the scene. You head in the direction of Oaklore. ???: HALT! Another soldier stands near Oaklore's gate. Ruga: Who goes there! Vera (Warrior): Just a simple adventurer. Ruga: A hunter? Or a mana user? Doesn't everyone use mana?: Ruga: What?! GUARDS! CAPTURE THIS OFFENDER! Hours later... He Vera is in the forest with Rolith again. Haywire Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): ...Rol? Rol: Yeah, I guess. Rol: Do you have ANY idea what I had to go through just now to get you out of there alive?! Haywire Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): Rol, stop! *ACHOO* Dude!? Rol: Ugh.. I told you not to mention mana.... Now you'll have to try again once things calm down. Haywire Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): Now a try again that back. Well, I guess you could say I hunt for adventure... ?: Ruga: Whatever, just go on. Time for my lunch. From Goku Category:Episodes Category:Crossover episodes